The lost and forgotten
by sammy11461
Summary: Hinata had always loved naruto but what happens when sasuke suddenly comes into the picture? a story where hinata must face her past


_**Chapter one- THE MYSTERY WOMAN**_

 _ **author notes: i do not own naruto or any of the characters, this fanfic contains smut, pairings include sasuhina, naruhina,sakunaru, sasusaku main pairing sasuhina, enjoy and please review :) -sammy-**_

His hips held her down to the bed as she gripped the soft covers around them, her moans filled the room

"f-faster" she huffed into his chest, he wasn't one to take orders from anyone but on this night he'd make an exception, he was lost in lust by the beautiful women underneath him, the way she moaned, the way she held him, at this moment he wouldn't think twice about doing anything for her.

his thrust became faster and heavy, and she took all of him clawing at his chest and back _so she likes to make marks does she_ he smirked _two can play that game_

he went for her neck ravishing it with his tongue, with his full lips pressed to her gentle neck he sucked

"n-no marks" she protested, but he didn't care, he licked the bruise neck and gave a smirk "it's too late for that" he said

the whole night he had been marvelled by her beauty, she will be his and that was his promise.

 _in and out, faster and faster_ he thrusted into her, she must have started to feel the pain because she began to close her legs, he sat up on his knees and held her legs apart with his hands "don't do that" he whispered, "i-its too much" she whispered back and with that he grinned, he stared down at the women beneath him, her body was curvey and full

he spotted her large breast and her erected pink nipples and bent down to nibble on one "ahhh" she moaned and grabbed ahold of his hair _so her breast are sensitive_ he'd make good use of it, he pressed the tip of his tongue on her erected nipple and licked it before giving it a suckle, he felt her pussy pulsate against his penis "damn your wet" he spoke through the pink nub "mmmahh" was her only reply

he released her nipple and rose back up on his knees "your turn"

"h-how do i" he was now laying on his back as the mystery women sat on top of him, he could tell from the beginning that she was new with these experiences and he wouldn't have been shock to find out that she might have even been a virgin, but in a drunken night filled with sex that didn't matter

"lift up a little" he grabbed her ass lifting it just so that he could get in penis in the wet pussy, once he got it in position, he grabbed ahold of her waist "sit down" he instructed, she sat slowly ecstasy filling both of them "ahhhahhhahh" they were both moaning together now as his penis was fully inside her "damn your tight" he panted, he slowly guided her hips _back and forth back and forth_ her moans were getting louder and she was on the edge of her third orgasm "rock faster" he instructed her, she closed her eyes shut and shivered "i-i can't i'm gonna ahhhmmm" she bit her bottom lip trying to suffocate her moans, she rolled her head back and he watched her full breast bounce of their beat, he grabbed her breast with both of his hands and squeezed "come on faster" he huffed, she grabbed his hands that were placed on her breast and rocked her hips faster and faster, they were both at their edge, "ahh ahh ahh i'm gonna er ahh s-s-sasuke! ahh" with the sound of his name he came with her filling her with his warm seed as his penis was squirted with her cum

they both panted heavily before she collapsed on the side of him, she embraced him as he layed there with his arms and legs spread, sasuke leaned over to look at her but she was already fast asleep, he brushed her midnight hair to the side "your still beautiful..i'll make you mines...hinata hyuga"

...oovoo...

"oh no" she sat up on the bed and held the covers up to her naked body, hinata's eyes roamed over the stained sheets

 _she had gotten really drunk that night she was feeling confident and walk right up to sasuke and kissed him, he didn't object but in fact kissed back even going so far as to deepening the kiss, she didn't know what she was thinking, that night before she gotten drunk she was mad that naruto had rejected her confession to find out that he was in love with sakura, after the confession she had found out that sakura was in the other room listening to everything she had came out of her hiding and smirked at hinata. So at the party the drunkened hinata thought what better way to get back at sakura then to kiss her beloved sasuke, hinata had only intended it to be one kiss, but when sasuke had deepened it it had electrifiyed her body, one minute they were against the wall in a kiss and the next he had her on his bed, he was pulling her cloths on her and she wanted to resist but her body wouldn't let her, she had even pushed her hips upwards so he could slide her shorts off her_

she heard the shower stop and her heart sank, _what will she say, what should she do?_ hell it would shock her if sasuke even knew who she was, they never talked even though he was constintley around naruto, he always seemed so cold and distant, but while she was pressed up against him it felt...right. like they were ment to be.

"are you going to sit on those stained sheets forever?" his cold voice filled the air and she shivered

"u-um i'm sorry, i had just woke up and y-you were in the shower" she studdered avoiding his gaze, he had a single towl wrapped around his waist and he was staring at her with such intensity

"well i'm finished and i'm sure you'd want to take one right?" his eyes roamed over her body and she blushed in response, a night of losing her virginity she was deffinitly filthy, her hair was a mess and her womanhood was stained, she wanted to cry she knew the way she lost her virginity was shameful, she didn't love him and she knew he didn't love her

"yes i need to shower" she looked up at him, with one of his hands on his hip he stared at her and she gasped at his chest, there were scratch marks all over, he chuckled

"yeah, it seems like your very...expressive, in bed." with his free hand he rubbed the marks made by her, for a moment he looked like he was thinking of a nice memory as he traced the marks, the side of his lips curved up into a smile

"i-im sorry sasuke" he blinked and looked at her before cracking a grin

"its ok your not the only one that likes to be...expressive" she blinked a few times processing his words she looked at her chest, _she had no marks._ sasuke noticed what she was doing and laughed

"well are you going to take a shower or not?"

she had been so lost in him laughing that she forgotten "oh um yes but...c-can you not l-look"

he raised an eyebrow to her request and his lips formed a straight line, he looked sum what upset about her request

"why?"

 _why?_

"c-cause im naked" she held the covers closer to her bare body

"i've already seen you naked, all last night...remember?" his voice sounded irritated so she decided not to press on further, she slowly pulled the covers off her body and stood off the bed, his hand dropped from off his waist and he starred at her form, she was deffinitly a woman to marvel at, her skin glistened in the light, her eyes were the color of pearls she was beautiful.

she took a step forward and hissed in pain, she was sore from the night.

"are you alright?" she hadn't noticed that he had walked over to her, her face became flushed again

"y-yes im just uh...sore" her admission coming out her mouth made her want to faint

"let me help you, hinata" she looked up startled by her name that came out of his mouth and she found herself in his embraced as he leaned in slowly and kissed her

he didn't know what came over him, he wanted her _bad,_ just knowing that it was _his_ that made her sore, that he was the cause of those blood stained sheets, in his mind she was his, he had taken her virginity and he wanted to be the only man she would ever have inside of her, to embrace, he had never felt like this, he had been with other women and they were never his concern, he'd fuck them and then kick them out right when he was finished, but not her not hinata, she was special to him, and the sad part if she didn't even remember why.


End file.
